deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The chosen undead (Dark souls) Vs Saltborn (Salt and sanctuary)
Summery The chosen undead And the Saltborn 2 protagonists who overcome overwhelming odds absorbing items from their foes to gain strength Who will win and who will die Intro Wiz: In Fiction there are many people who are born great, and Those who have greatness thrust upon them Boomstick: Like the Chosen Undead The main protagonist of Dark souls Wiz: and The Saltborn Main character of Salt and sanctuary, However, we need to do this Slightly Different Than most Due to these characters WIDE variety of weapons and equipment '' '''Boomstick: yeah We've selected a few Swords, ranged weapons, items, and rings for these 2 characters to use but the chosen undead is wearing the elite knight armor because that's the armor in all the trailers and the Saltborn in the starting knight armor. ' Wiz: now with that settled I'm Wiz and he's boomstick and were here to analyze their weapons armor and equipment to see who would win '' '''Boomstick: A death battle' (Overall general note: Said characters can be male or female but for the sake of ease I'm addressing both with exclusively male pronouns however you can replace said pronouns with female in your head if you wish.) Saltborn Wiz: in a Far off Land There is a never ending cycle of War and death. However a marriage treaty was offered to one of the lands and it was taken without a second thought they would marry off their princess in exchange the war would finally end. '' '''Boomstick: However on the way there The people escorting the princess via boat got Simultaneously hit by a Storm Invaders and a Kraken. Talk about bad Luck The only survivors of this were the princess and the Saltborn.' Wiz: And thus the Saltborn Set off to find the princess and end the cycle of war, however, it isn't gonna be easy when your fighting Krakens, Soldiers, Undead, and even the hollowed husks of Gods. '' '''Boomstick: If he's gonna succeed he's gonna have to have a lot of Good gear. And thankfully he has just the tools for the job.' Wiz: He has the Varangian Spatha a one-handed regular Sword that is widespread amongst infantry and knights. Scharfrichter a two-handed greatsword So sharp it seemingly tears through space. Boomstick: he also wields the self-bow a Bow mainly used for hunting small game but can use special arrows to help bring down bigger targets and a flintlock pistol a pistol made by a reputable gunsmith that can fire a wide variety of ammo. Wiz: he wields Multiple types of ammo that can inflict fire,lightning, and poison damage he wields multiple items That help him in combat such as a Red Flask the most balanced healing item of all the healing items in Salt and sanctuary. Red shard a healing item he can use when he needs a small boost in health but can't use his red flask. He has a flask of mead in order to increase his stamina. A multitude of Throwing daggers that can Inflict poison lightning or fire damage to his foes. He has Birian fire pots to do quick and high fire damage and antidotes cure poison. Boomstick: but what is offence without a good defence he wears plate reinforced chainmail gauntlets and greaves and wields the tainted great shield that has some of the best defensive properties in the game but is absurdly heavy to wield. ' ''Wiz: and that's not all He has Special brands that Give him even more special properties. '' '''Boomstick: The Dart brand lets him Dash through the air and the Shadow flips brand lets him jump off and grab onto walls. ' ''Wiz: the Saltborn is strong enough to take down great Krakens who are all able to create and manipulate storms beat Building-Sized knights and Defeat the Nameless god who was able to kill and replace other gods. '' '''Boomstick: the Saltborn is durable enough to tank gunfire, arrows, getting hit by clever bigger than him, getting hit by sword bigger than him, and tanking blows from the nameless god who is able to again kill and replace other gods and warp cities from time onto his island. Wiz: he's able to Dodge bullets from flint-lock pistols which travel around 545 MPH, Arrows, and react to other fast projectiles. '' '''Boomstick: However he's not infallible The more Damage he takes and the more wounded he gets The less his of his health his healing items heal back. His consumables such as his ammo, throwing knives, healing items, etc all have a limited amount he can use. ' Wiz: despite all that He's Killed Gods and Destroyed Countless people who stand in his way But will this be enough to Defeat the chosen undead. '' *the main protagonist doesn't speak so no quote* The Chosen Undead ''Wiz: a Long time ago the world was ruled by Dragons Who were Immortal because of their scales '' '''Boomstick: but there were also Gods such as Gwyn but one day one of the Dragons Named Seath the Scaleless Betrayed the dragons and Helped out Gwyn and the other 2 Lords Nito God of death and Witch of Izalith Defeat the dragons and initiate the first age of fire.' Wiz: And Then everything was good for awhile until the first flame started going out. The Witch of Izalith tried to create another flame using their own lord soul but failed causing Demons to be born. Eventually after many failers and other events, Gwyn decided to Sacrifice his own body as kindling to the flame Making sure it would stay Lit for a long time. '' '''Boomstick: after that many important events happened that we can't cover because it would cause arguments and because it's confusing and open to interpretation so fast forward many years until one day a knight freed a certain undead who still had their sanity' Wiz: this unlikely hero would become the Chosen undead the person destined to either link the fire or start a dark age. '' '''Boomstick: However before he could do that he would need to kill gods, other undead, knights, and more if he was gonna do that. So he's gonna need Great gear before he can do that. ' Wiz: the chosen undead wields a Longsword a widely used straight sword only matched by a shortsword in how often one is used. he also wields a Black knight greatsword a great sword used by the black knights who so long ago fought chaos demons. '' '''Boomstick: He also wields Fire bombs, throwing knives, poison throwing knives and when he really needs to lay the hurt on from afar but can't use his bow he uses the black fire bomb which is a far more volatile form of the fire bomb, he has Purple moss to cure poison, and estus heals his wounds no matter how bad. ' Wiz: and when he can use a bow. He uses a long bow. Boomstick: he has regular arrows but sometimes to get a job done he will have to break out special arrows these arrows include ''' '''Feather arrows that deal more damage than regular arrows and has more reach than most other arrows. Fire arrows which deal fire damage ''' '''Large arrows which have a shorter range than standard arrows but do more damage. 'Poison arrows do less damage than the standard arrow ' 'And he has Moonlight arrows which do Magical damage instead of physical. ' Wiz: For defensive items, he has the elite knight set a set of a helm, gauntlets, leggings, and obviously armor. For a shield, he uses the Black knight shield which has high fire resistance and medium lightning resistance but poor magic resistance. for rings he has the ring of favor and protection which boosts his HP and stamina, and the east wood grain ring which prolongs his equipments durability. '' '''Boomstick: He's strong enough to Block strikes from the asylum demon who can casually shatter stone pillars he can defeat Gwyn lord of cinder, the bed of chaos, and Nito who all should easily be tougher than the asylum demon. He's strong enough to easily wield Smoughs huge hammer and a greatsword his size. ' Wiz: he's tough enough to take blows from said asylum demon Smough and Orinstine. he's able to keep fighting after getting stabbed through the chest by Orinstines huge ass spear and electrocuted. '' '''Boomstick: and he's fast enough to dodge the silver knights supersonic arrows. ' Wiz: despite all this, he is limited his armor shields and weapons can all break after enough abuse he can only carry around 20 Estus flasks and his other items have limited uses as well. '' '''Boomstick: But despite all this, he is one underdog you don't wanna fuck around with. ' FIGHT Pre-FIGHT it was a regular day for the Chosen undead meaning he was making his way through a new land and dying a lot. However this land was slightly different the places he lit bonfires looked like sanctuaries dedicated to different gods and the enemies didn’t drop souls but some salt like substance granted it worked almost exactly like how souls worked and he could get stronger from them it just confused him. He looked at his surroundings he was in a forest area that had Puzzlingly already been cleared out judging from the massacred enemies that laid everywhere it was then he noticed a figure in Armor. ''' '''The Saltborn just finished clearing out a part of the Woods filled with archers and poisoning blobs he needed to look up when ever he got the chance to until he heard the distinct clanking of armor behind him he turned to see a fully armored man standing behind him. The Saltborn could immediately tell this person would be a tough fight if they were to fight. They both stood their Analyzing each other before the Saltborn spoke up “Hello who are you” The chosen undead was shocked as nearly everybody in this land he had met had been hostile or crazy but this person seemed to have their wits about them. “I don’t remember my name but people call me the chosen undead so you may as well if you wish.” “Ok then most people don’t refer to me by anything other than Saltborn so you may refer to me as that as well. So what are you doing on this Island?” The Saltborn asked with curiosity “One of my friends told me about the legend of this island and how the person on it caused huge catastrophes and if i wanted to help out the land i would need to end his life.” “That would be the Nameless god you're talking about and I have the same goal.” The chosen undead immediately had an idea “Well if we have the same goal maybe we could help each other out.” The Saltborn thought about this before saying “I’m sorry I prefer doing things alone however i have another proposal to offer.” “What would that be?” The Chosen undead inquired. “Simple we have a Duel the Winner Goes off to Face the nameless god and the loser sits on the sidelines offering moral support.” “That sounds fair i mean only the toughest of the two of us has the best chance against This nameless god.” Both of them Bowed taking a stance with their weapon and shield. FIGHT K.O. Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles